After the Storm
by MissCheerfully
Summary: Helen is feeling alone. How can some Nubbins and Nikola help her? Nikola/Helen


**S A N C T U A R Y**

_NA **: English isn't my frist language!**_

**~After the Storm~**

The night was getting on Old City. Helen watched from the roof, every single little light appearing here and there. Everybody was falling asleep. This was the quietest moment of the day; this was the perfect moment to collect ourselves.

These past few days were Helen's darkest. Loosing her only daughter was the most horrible thing she ever went thought.

The old woman took a deep breath to try to stop the tears that were threatening to fall. Again.

_"Ashley… I'm so sorry"_ She remembered herself saying that words.

Magnus wrapped her arms around her trying to protect herself from the wind which was blowing. She feels a warm sensation enveloped her and she turned round to face Will putting his own jacket on her shoulders.

"You should come back inside, it's getting cold here." He whispered.

"I thought I asked you to don't look after me, I can care of myself."

"I even can't get you some hot tea? BigGuy made some."

She gave him a weak smile and let him got her inside.

"Will. I wanted to ask you… About Clara…"

"I used to know nothing about her. I mean, she told me about an uncle she had but I don't know anything about him, I don't know who to call to announce that she's… dead."

"I understand."

They ran into Bigfoot when they approached Helen's office. Will leaved them pretending he was tired. Helen set on her sofa her Bigfoot gave her a cup of tea.

"The Vampire Tesla was back a half hour ago, I didn't want to disturb you." Bigfoot said.

"Thank you."

"He is in Henry's lab."

He leaved her alone. Helen put off Will jacket she was still wearing to laid it next to her. She noticed a little white flower beside the teapot that Bigfoot brought. He used doing this sometimes, it was a very delicate intention that's Helen always appreciated.

After she had finished her cup of tea, she stood up in the whish to meet Nikola.

And she found him, but Helen didn't expect to find him sitting on a table trying to clean up the blood which was leaking from multiple injuries on his chest.

"Bloody Hell, Nikola!" Helen exclaimed reaching for him. "What's happened, and where were you?"

"It doesn't matter where I was…"

Helen noticed his chaotic breath. He was suffering. She suddenly leaved the lab without any word. Nikola was persuaded she was upset with him, but he changed his mind when she entered again the room with an emergency kit. She came closer to her wounded vampire and laid the kit in the table next to him.

"We found Whitcomb." He announced. "All I can say, is she'll have troubles with a famous Ripper."

Helen couldn't find how react. Of course her greatest whish was to see this bitch suffer and die… but knowing John was doing his 'job' again, was terrifying her.

She shook her head and took some compresses from the emergency kit.

"I thought your vampire condition would have cured you."

"Bullets are still inside."

"Bullets?! What's happened to you?"

"There was a little trap with John's contacts…"

"John's contacts? Ok that's getting crazy; I want to explain everything tomorrow." Helen told him firmly. "Now, just put of your shirt."

"What?"

"I'm not gonna treat you through your clothes!"

Nikola stared at Helen a few second unsure about complying or not, but finally, he undid his shirt and threw it on the floor.

"Ouch…" Helen whispered when she noticed all the bullet holes on his chest. "Okay… I have a lot of work."

***

"oh…. DAMN!!!" Nikola Tesla screamed as Helen Magnus extracted the last bullet of under his skin.

"Calm down, it's over." She responded before grabbing a clear cloth.

Helen began to clean the blood of his chest when she noticed that almost all of his injuries were cicatrized.

"It's… miraculous… I mean… I didn't know it would have been so quick." Helen whispered.

She lightly brushed her fingers against the skin, lingering herself on the news scares. She was so closed to him; Nikola could feel her warm breath on his chest, he could smell the vanilla odour of her hair. Her closeness added to the feelings of her delicate fingers on him… She was invading him. She was torturing him. She was so closed but so distant at the same time. Did she have any feelings towards him? Even if it was pity?

A strange noise came to his ears and he saw Helen suddenly drew herself up. She walked to a little table which recovered with a white sheet that she drew away. They discovered two nubbins enclosed.

"What are they doing here?" Helen asked.

"I used them for experiences."

"Henry hasn't told you to take them one by one?! If they escaped we could had had a lot of troubles."

"Oh, come on, Helen." Nikola stood up to put some water on the cloth Helen used to clean the blood. "These two little creatures couldn't be…"

"Actually, they multiply and multiply and never stop…"

Nikola couldn't stop a little smile appeared on his thin lips. Helen sighed and crossed the lab to reach him. She caught the cloth from his hand.

"May you sit; I'd like to finish with it." She said.

He returned on the table and Helen continued to clean up the blood. Nikola never detached his glare from her face.

She had almost finished, she was removing the last stains on his neck.

"I think I have finished…" Her voice was low.

Nikola sweetly caught her hand. He was surprise she didn't move away.

"You know… I could have done it myself." He whispered.

Slowly, he slid two fingers of his free hand along her cheek to her chin and tipped her face _up, meeting her eyes with his. Nikola's lips_ pressed on her temple and her eyes fluttered closed. She felt him bringing his lips down to hers and she suddenly moved away from him, turning her back to him. The first thing she saw when opened her eyes was the nubbins. She clenched her fists, blaming herself for losing control.

"I'm sorry…" She heard him said. "I didn't mean to hurt you." His voice was sincere and Helen realised he lost his way too.

"You don't need to apology, Nikola."

She finally faced him again after a last look to the two enclosed nubbins.

"You were really honest…" Helen began. "You were honest when you said you loved me… at Rome." She added after noticed his confused look.

"What does it change?" he asked sarcastically. "If I'm honest or if I'm not."

"Everything."

He laughed and leaved the table, he walked in her direction.

"Do I have your interest, now?" He said making his way to the door, almost ignoring her.

"Nikola, wait." She caught his hand and he stared at her.

She lost the words she was going to say because of that look he gave her. He slowly pushed her against the table where he was before.

"Is it because I'm undeniably irresistible?"

Helen's look leaved his eyes to stare at his lips and she licked her own. He slid his hand in the silken curls of her hair and bend down. She felt his lips caressed the soft skin of her neck just under her ear and the fingers of the hand she still holding intertwined with hers. A long and low moan overcame her mouth as her free hand ruffled his hair. He moved closer to her, tightening his body on hers. His lips slowly slid along her jaw until meeting hers. He kissed her softly. Her hand on his hair reached his nape pulling him deeper into the kiss.

It was their first kiss. Their first real kiss. It was nothing to do with the one they shared when they were in Rome. She always believed the feelings she was having for him never been more than just physical… and the present situation couldn't undeceive it. They were kissing eagerly because of these two little silly creatures.

Nevertheless… every new sensations and emotions that Helen was feeling in this right moment… was so much more.

Magnus lightly bit his lower lip but suddenly all of her body is traversed by a strange static shiver and she couldn't stop herself sighing of pleasure.

"Good, isn't it?" He whispered against her mouth.

She replied by parting her lips to let her tongue met his. She felt Nikola's hands slide under her blouse. She broke the kiss when the two first buttons have been opened.

"My bedroom… not here." she said out of breath.

He gave her a warm smile and let his glare fall on her opened blouse and the lacy black bra. He drew her by her hand out of the lab in the dark Sanctuary corridors.

Nikola couldn't resist to the desire to stuck her between him and the wall of the elevator when the doors closed behind them. She let him kiss sometimes her neck sometimes her lips with passion. She murmured his name several time as his mouth made its way to her breast. Helen pushed him away from her when the doors opened. She went out of the elevator. Nikola slowly followed her in the corridor. She turned round biting her lip sensually. He watched her undid the last buttons of her blouse and let it fall from her shoulders.

"Don't forget to breath." She whispered, her fingers catching the zipper of her skirt drawing it down.

Nikola watch her skirt slide along her long legs that were making him dream for decades. She moved away, walking to the door of her room. Nikola took the two clothes that were on the floor and stared at her.

"This is my lucky day."

He reached her and she encircled his neck with one of her arms, putting soft kiss on his lips as her free hand was working on the buckle of his belt. Nikola caught the door handle and opened it. He kissed her passionately and they finally entered in the room.

_N__ubbins are cute, aren't they?_


End file.
